Magnetic storage devices using magnetic members have been proposed. Further, there are also known storage devices using a selector element between two terminals that changes from an off state to an on state in a case where a voltage equal to or larger than a predetermined value is applied. In such a storage device, a large spike current occurs when the selector element between two terminals changes from the off state to the on state.
In the magnetic storage device using a magnetic member, there is a possibility of erroneously shifting retained magnetic domains if a large spike current flows through the magnetic member. In the magnetic storage device using a magnetic member, information cannot be accurately written or read if the magnetic domains retained in the magnetic member are erroneously shifted.